Emilia Reid
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Wenn auf einmal eine Frau mit dem Nachnamen Reid beim BAU im Büro steht, fangen manche an an ihrem Verstand zu zweifeln.


Emilia Reid

"Entschuldigung, ich würde gern zu dem Team von Agent Hotchner." Eine schöne Frau stand im Foyer des FBIs und sah zu dem Sicherheitsbeamten hinter dem Schalter. "Tut mir leid, Ma'am, aber ich kann sie nicht einfach so ins Gebäude lassen." "Dann rufen sie bei Agent Hotchner im Büro an und lassen sie sich bestätigen, dass ich ins Gebäude darf." "Tut mir leid Ma'am, aber das ist im Moment nicht möglich." "Aber…" Die Frau wurde unterbrochen, als ein Mann dazu kam. "Schon in Ordnung. Ich nehm sie mit nach oben.", erklärte der Mann, welchen sie als David Rossi erkannte. "Danke." Die Frau lächelte erleichtert und gemeinsam gingen sie in den Fahrstuhl.

"Was wollen sie eigentlich von Agent Hotchner?" "Von Agent Hotchner will ich gar nichts...ich will nur zu meinem Ehemann, Agent Rossi."  
Er sah sie überrascht an. "Sie kennen meinen Namen?" "Natürlich...ich kenne alle Namen des Teams…aber bitte nehmen sie es mir nicht übel, wenn ich ihnen jetzt keine weiteren Fragen beantworte, aber ich hab von der Explosion bei dem Fall in Portland gehört und will einfach nur sichergehen, dass es meinem Mann gut geht…" "Ich kann sie beruhigen...keiner aus dem Team hat schwere Verletzungen.", erklärte Rossi der Dame und führte sie, nachdem sie oben angekommen waren, zum Großraumbüro.

Im Büro angekommen sah sich die Frau schnell um und lief dann zu einem der Schreibtische. "Spence!"  
Spencer Reid schaffte es gerade noch aufzustehen, bevor er auch schon umarmt wurde. Er legte seine Arme um die brünette Frau und fragte erstaunt: "Mia, was machst du denn hier?" Der ganze Anblick schien irgendwie absurd zu sein. Da stand Spencer Reid doch tatsächlich mitten im Büro und umarmte eine Frau.  
"Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Du hast nicht angerufen nachdem der Fall abgeschlossen war und ich konnte dich auch nicht erreichen. Und dann war da noch diese Explosion in Portland in den Nachrichten…" "Mia, es geht mir gut…", beruhigte er sie und er konnte sehen, wie die Anspannung von ihr abfiel. Sie hatte im Fernsehen die Explosion gesehen und gehört, dass der Fall abgeschlossen war. Allerdings hatte Spencer sich nicht wie üblich bei ihr gemeldet, dass es ihm gut ging. Und auf seinem Handy konnte sie nur die Voicemail erreichen.

Während die beiden leise miteinander sprachen, ging das restliche Team zu Rossi. "Hätte nicht gedacht, Reid mal mit so einer Frau zu sehen…", grinste Morgan und Emily wandte sich an David. "Weißt du, wer sie ist?" Der ältere Agent sah auf das Paar. "Ich hab so eine Vermutung…"  
Während Reid mit Mia redete, musterten die anderen die zierliche Frau. Sie war brünett, etwa Mitte 20 und trug ein beiges Businesskleid und hohe Absatzschuhe, damit sie wenigstens etwas größer war. Ihre hellbraunen Haare, hatte sie an einer Seite leicht zusammengesteckt, was gut zu ihr passte und sie nur noch schöner machte. Ihren schwarzen Blazer hatte sie über Spencers Stuhl gelegt und in ihrem Nacken konnte man ein Tattoo erkennen.

Während die anderen noch die Frau musterten, sprachen Spencer und Mia weiterhin leise miteinander. "Spence, wir sollten es ihnen allen sagen." "Mia, ich will nicht, dass du in Gefahr gerätst…" "Spence…du kannst ihnen doch vertrauen. Und außerdem müssen wir es ja nicht vollkommen öffentlich machen." "In Ordnung…", gab das Genie schließlich nach und ging mit Mia zu den Teammitgliedern, die immer noch flüsternd an der Seite des Büros standen. Inzwischen waren auch JJ, Hotch und Garcia anwesend.

"Ich würde euch gern jemanden vorstellen…Das hier ist Emilia Reid...meine Frau…" Mit diesen Worten ließ der Agent die Bombe platzen. Rossi und Hotch sahen unbeeindruckt aus, Morgan, Garcia, JJ und Emily zeigten jedoch alle unterschiedliche Reaktionen. Morgan starrte Emilia einfach nur an, als könnte er es nicht glauben, Garcia sah von Reid zu Emilia und wieder zurück, Emily und JJ hingegen, versuchten es irgendwie in ihren Kopf zu bringen. Hotch war so gütig die Situation zu beenden, indem er Emilia die Hand gab. "Es ist schön, sie wiederzusehen, Emilia. Vor allem unter diesen Umständen."

Jetzt war es Reid, der verwirrt aussah. "Ihr kennt euch?" Mia hingegen lächelte ihren Ehemann an. "Ich bin dein Notfallkontakt, Spence... Agent Hotchner hatte mich informiert, als du im Krankenhaus lagst…  
Und er hat mir versprochen dicht zu halten."  
"Wie lang seit ihr eigentlich verheiratet und warum habt ihr es nie erzählt?", JJ war verwirrt. "Spence wollte nicht, dass ich in Gefahr gerate. Und geheiratet haben wir vor fünf Jahren in Rom…" Sie sah ihren Ehemann an und sie mussten beide etwas grinsen. "Naja, eigentlich sind wir mehr oder weniger durchgebrannt.", erklärte Reid und die anderen sahen ihn an, als ob er sich in ein Alien verwandelt hätte. Emilia unterdrückte ein Lachen. "Nun, wir haben in Rom Urlaub gemacht und fanden es perfekt für eine Hochzeit. Also hatte mich Spence gefragt, warum wir eigentlich nicht gleich dort heiraten. Ich hab also meine Eltern angerufen und ihnen gesagt, dass sie meinen Bruder und Spencers Mom abholen und sofort nach Rom fliegen sollen, wenn sie die Hochzeit nicht verpassen wollen. Und zwei Tage später waren wir verheiratet…"

Garcia rührte sich als erste wieder und umarmte Emilia gleich. "Schön, dass Spencer jemanden gefunden hat." Nach und nach erholten sich auch die anderen Teammitglieder von dem Schock. "Als was arbeiten sie eigentlich?", fragte Emily schließlich. "Oh, ich bin Lektorin und nebenbei auch Autorin in einem Verlag in D.C." Reid erinnerte sich an etwas und sah auf einmal verwirrt aus. "Wenn du jetzt hier bist, wer macht dann gerade deinen Job?" "Ich hab James als meine Vertretung eingesetzt. Ich hoffe es steht noch alles, wenn ich am Montag wieder im Büro bin. Du kennst ja schließlich meinen Bruder…", erwiderte sie und Spencer nickte. Wenn er es sich Recht überlegte, waren die Chancen ziemlich hoch, dass etwas schief ging.

Die beiden unterhielten sich noch etwas mit dem Team, bis Hotch sie schließlich alle in den Feierabend schickte. Die Akten konnten bis nach dem Wochenende warten.  
Emilia und Reid verabschiedeten sich also von den anderen und gingen dann. Das Team sah noch, wie Reid seine Frau im Fahrstuhl küsste, bevor sich die Türen schlossen. "Sie sind ein schönes Paar…" JJ musste etwas lächeln. Reid hatte anscheinend die perfekte Frau gefunden. "Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber irgendwie kommt sie mir bekannt vor.", begann Derek und Rossi hielt ihm schmunzelnd die Zeitung hin. "Ich nehme an, dass du sie da schon Mal gesehen hast…", erwiderte der Agent und zeigte auf ein Bild auf dem Emilia abgebildet war.

 _Steinbourgh-Verlag unter neuer Leitung_

 _Der in Washington DC ansässige Steinbourgh-Verlag hat eine neue Leitung, wie nun mitgeteilt wurde. Der Verlag wird ab sofort komplett und offiziell von der Gründer-Tochter Emilia Reid geführt. Die 25-jährige…_

Obwohl Reid in den Staaten ein häufiger Name war, so war doch nicht zu leugnen, dass auf dem Foto eindeutig Emilia in die Kamera lächelte.  
Morgan sah zu den anderen und gab ihnen die Zeitung weiter. Wie es aussah hatten sie Dr. Spencer Reid wohl die ganze Zeit unterschätzt, wenn es um Frauen ging.


End file.
